She's Even Worse than the Pervy Sage
by Roxius
Summary: Major OOCness on purpose. The very moment she accidentally walked in on Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha participating in hard-core self-gratifying butt-sex, Hinata Hyuga's mind snapped. Shoujo ai, yuri, yaoi. Please R & R! And it's my birthday today! XD


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Gah...it's my birthday today (I'm 18 now!), I'm sick with a fever, and I've read volumes 39 to 44 of Naruto...so now I feel a bit overwhelmed...

* * *

The very moment she accidentally walked in on Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha participating in hard-core self-gratifying butt-sex, Hinata Hyuga's mind snapped. She was now longer the sweet, quiet little girl that had become so popular with almost every male suitor in Konoha. All the affections she held for her dear Naruto vanished in an instant, leaving a gaping hole in her heart. To fill in that hole, Hinata decided to go after the next best thing: women.

Now...the young Hyuga heir had become a violently blunt, sex-crazed lesbian psycho. It's sorta like Jiraiya, but a bit worse...

* * *

"Alright! See you later, Ino-chan!" Sakura Haruno called back as she exited the flower shop after having spent the last few hours catching up with the blonde kunoichi. Glancing up at the sky, Sakura saw that it was already almost noon. Sakura sighed; she really had lost track of the time. Several crows hovering overhead let out high-pitched screeches to signal the location of a new meal. There was a gentle breeze in the air, causing the trees to shake ever so slightly.

'...I better head home before my parents get suspicious...' Sakura figured as she began to make her trek back home. However, just as the pink-haired girl turned the corner, a trash can was suddenly tossed in her path. Gasping, Sakura leaped back in surprise, and she reached for her kunai knives buried deep within her back-pocket.

"W-Whoa there! Hold on, Sakura-chan!!" exclaimed a familiar, feminine voice from within the shadows.

Sakura brought her twitching fingers closer to the handle of her kunai knife. "Who's there...?! Show yourself!"

Much to both Sakura's surprise and distress, Hinata Hyuga slowly stepped out into the light, her palms held up to show that she was not a threat in any way possible. At least...she wasn't a threat at the moment.

Sakura slapped her hand to her wide forehead, mumbling, "Ugh...it's just YOU..."

"Hey, Sakura-chan," Hinata brought her hands back to her sides, and sneered playfully, "Where could someone as adorable and positively rape-worthy like you be heading to at a time like this...?"

"...I'm going home, if you must know," Sakura snarled; ever since Hinata snapped, the Hyuga girl had been nothing more than an annoyance to the entire female population of Konoha.

Grinning widely from ear to ear, Hinata took a single step closer. "Home? Why would you go home? The night is young, and so are we, Sakura-chan!! Don't you wanna have a little...fun? Get a little wild and let someone else mess around with your pussy for once?!" Hinata licked her lips in a slow, seductive manner.

"Actually...I'd rather not..." Sakura was fighting the powerful urge to punch this girl in the jaw.

"Oh?" Hinata raised her hand, revealing a pair of ocean-blue panties clenched tightly in her fist, "Then...why did you remove your panties, you dirty, dirty girl...?"

All of the color draining from her face, Sakura quickly unbuttoned her pants, and she let out a loud shriek when she saw that, indeed, her panties were now missing. Hinata had somehow taken them without Sakura even realizing! She's gotten quite skilled with her genjutsu, it seems. Hinata grinned as she twirled the panties around her index finger cockily.

"H-H-Hinata-chan, w-what the hell...?!" Sakura cried, barely able to get her words out because she was so embarrassed. Hinata reached out and gently ran her fingers lovingly along Sakura's quivering chin.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you're so beautiful...I bet you're even more beautiful naked..." A light blush crept up on Hinata's pale cheeks.

"H-Hinata...you crazy bitch...give me my panties back..." Sakura felt like she was going to burst into tears at any moment; this was definitely sexual harassment she was being put through!

Hinata smiled as innocently as a young child. "STRIP."

Sakura blinked twice, and then numbly quipped, "...Huh?"

"I SAID STRIP!!!!" Hinata roared, and she tore Sakura's shirt right off, forcing the pink-haired girl's frilly black C-cup bra out for all to see. Cackling devilishly, Hinata buried her face into Sakura's cleavage (if you could really call it that), and sighed happily. She slobbered all over them like a wild dog, and it made Sakura cringe in disgust.

"Ahh...it's like heaven, having your face pressed deeply in between a pretty girl's boobs, no matter how small they are..." Hinata murmured, her expression that of pure bliss.

Sakura just stood there, shaking all over with growing rage.

"Now...all that's left," Hinata slithered a hand around Sakura's back and began to pull the traumatized girl's pants down past the crack of her tight ass, "Is to remove these troublesome shorts of yours, Sakura-chan..."

Sakura really couldn't stand it anymore, especially since this was the third time in the past week that this has happened. "...Hinata-chan?"

Hinata raised her head out from the crevice between Sakura's breasts. "Yes, Sakura-chan?" she replied ever so casually.

"GET OFFA ME!!!" Sakura slammed her fist into Hinata's stomach, sending the raven-haired girl flying several feet into the air before she hit the ground. Sakura quickly snatched her panties back, shoved them into her pants, and ran off down the street as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't look back even once.

A few minutes later, Hinata lifted herself into a seated position, and smirked to herself. 'Heh...I love it when they run...it just means that I'll get to have my fun again tomorrow...fuu fuu fuu...'

A bit bruised but still as horny as ever, Hinata got to her feet and skipped merrily down the street in hopes of coming across another lonely girl 'looking for love'...


End file.
